story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Marriage (Flower Series)
Marriage is a type of relationship in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (video game) and Story of World II: A Flowery Life, in which the player can become friends marriage candidates who will eventually become their husband or wife. The player can only marry someone on their opposite gender; same-sex marriage is not allowed. Requirements for Marriage #Complete the main storyline and reach the "Player Made in Heaven" Rank. (AFL only) #Have 100% Team Points (6 Symbols in AFL) with the chosen marriage candidate. #See the person's Symbol Events. #House must be upgraded to Level 2. #Own the Double Bed from HD Office for 10.000 Cash. #Buy a Flower Jewel from the Accessory Store located inside Mall of Bayern. Love Events Parts 1-3 On parts 1-3 (basically when the protagonist is not close with their chosen marriage candidate yet), the player needs to see the person's love events that give a story on how he or she feels towards them. There are first, second, and third love events; the player must view them in order. During the event, players will be asked a question. If the positive answer is chosen, the player will earn between +1000 and +3000 SP. If the negative answer is chosen, the player's relationship with that person will drop, but it doesn't mean they cannot marry. The protagonist will just lose some friendship, which can be improved by giving gifts again. Some of the love events also require players to have a certain level of friendship with other event participants. For example, in Lillian's 2nd Love Event, the player must befriend Frank to at least 10,000 SP before her event can trigger. Sub-Event: The Ring Confession The Ring Confession is exclusive to A Flowery Life. In game-only Pretty Country players could see the friend events for all of marriage candidates without impacting other candidates. In this game, players can only see 1st Symbol and 2nd Symbol events, but the 3 and 4 events are locked until the player gives their chosen spouse a Ring. When a marriage candidate's Symbol Point reaches 25000 (basically 2.5 Symbols) OR higher, the player will receive a call from Mr. Ulrich, telling them to go to his office inside Primrose Private School around Monday to Friday at 12:00. You will receive a Ring, allowing one to confess. If late, Mr. Ulrich will call about why are you late. However, the player will not lose Symbol Points with him; Mr. Ulrich can ask to come again later. Then wait until at 10:00 on Saturday or Sunday. The event will take place on the mountaintop. At that location, the player will be told how much their sweetheart likes them. If it went well, the player cannot view Symbol Events for any other marriage candidates. If it went worse, that outcome does not necessarily mean the player is free to marry another marriage candidate - you just lose 4000 symbol points. Part 4 On part 4, now that the player has become really good friends with their sweetheart, they will no longer be asked to know their chosen marriage candidate much better. Instead, this one is typically a "date" event. When the player wakes up in the morning, they will receive a call from their selected bachelor(ette). Sometimes it is either a lunch or just for sight-seeing. Player must arrive at the mentioned date location by 16.00. Proposal Once the player is ready to marry, buy the Flower Jewel from Accessory Store at the 2nd floor inside Mall of Bayern. It will cost 1000 Cash, and is only available after the player has reached Year 2 or later in game. When the player has completed all of marriage requirements, they can propose to their sweetheart. The two of them will then go to the mountaintop, where they can say several romantic sentences as their proposal. Note: If the player tries to give a Flower Jewel but it is rejected, that means they have NOT completed the marriage requirements. After the mountaintop cut-scene, the player will go to their sweetheart's family to announce their intent to marry. Some candidates do not have any family, so after they propose, the cut-scene ends with protagonist appearing inside their house. Other ways Hertha, Mino, Momoka, and Prince Henry's proposal is different. If the male player is dating Hertha or Miroslava, they must have 65,000 SP (6.5 Symbols) instead of 60,000 SP (6 Symbols). When the girl has a 6 symbols, the player will be at 60,000 SP, so the protagonist needs to continue to give that person gifts until he is comfortable that she has reached the required friendship point value. If the player is dating Momoka or Prince Henry, it will take place inside the player's house instead of at the mountaintop - both of them don't want the Flower Queen to tell that they are in a romantic relationship with someone. Wedding Ceremony The wedding will take place one week later after the proposal. The player will be taken to school grounds automatically on their wedding day. If the wedding is going to be held on the same day as a festival, it will be pushed one day afterward. If the player marries Prince Hibiki or Momoka, the wedding will be held in front of Flower Kingdom. Flower Queen is the only one who presides over their ceremony and there are no other people. Once the wedding is over, there will be a cut-scene where the player's sweetheart (now spouse) asks what name they would like him/her to call one from now on. The player can type their original name or whatever name they can think of. Married Life After the player got married, their spouse will move into player's house. The player's spouse can switch between living in their house or his/her original place. The wedding date will be marked on your calendar after the ceremony takes place. This is now the player's wedding anniversary, and they can celebrate it every year. Go inside house after 18:00 to celebrate together. The player will be rewarded by +1000 SP with their spouse and children. The player also celebrates their birthday in the same manner. Go inside your house on your birthday after 18:00 to receive a random present from your spouse. However, the player does not celebrate their spouse' birthday of same way. The player's spouse' birthday is the same as it was before marriage; they give him or her a gift on his/her birthday and the player gets a boost in SP. These following festivals will change after the marriage... *'Summer Festival' (1 June): The player and their spouse will watch the fireworks together during this festival. *'Oktoberfest' (15 & 16 October): Instead of going to school grounds, the player and their spouse will celebrate it inside the player's house. The player's spouse will bring a bottle of milk and eat cake together inside the player's house, and earn +1000 SP with him/her and both of their children. *'Halloween' (31 October): Nothing special will happen with your spouse, but if the player has a full-grown child, he or she will give them Pumpkin. *'Christmas Eve' (24 December): Just enter your house between 19:00 and 21:00 to visit the mountaintop and watch the stars with spouse. *'Christmas Eve' (25 December): Instead of having your spouse visiting house, he or she will ask you to enter your house between 19:00 and 21:00. Later, the two will have a dinner. Navigation Category:Game Guide